Which one? (Haikyuu! Fanfic Oneshot)
by destinyani
Summary: Having a confession from almost each member... Which one should I choose!


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"That black shiny hair, the manly hands, and especially, that low vigorous voice...If he was my boyfriend, I would want to hear his voice everyday!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ew Akiye, wipe that drool off your mouth!" My friend, Ei, told me with a disgusted look on her face. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Eh? Ah, sorry..." I blushed and apologized, doing what she told me to do. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't get it. Why do you like him?" She asked, squatting next to me. We were watching the volleyball players play a practice match against each other secretly behind the side of the door after school./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Like who?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She looked at me with the face, you-know-who. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh...Him, Kageyama?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeaah, hiim." She said that like it was the most obvious thing she was asking about./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Um.." I slur my eyes away from her eyes. " I don't like him.." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Then why were you drooling, looking at him then?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Standing up, I was going to say something until-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongBAM!/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""emOUCH!/em" I yowled and fell to the ground, my hands on my head. I closed my eyes, feeling the pain sounding my brain. "Oh...That hurts!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm sorry, are you ok?" A boy with un-usual hair came up to me. Other boys start to file out of the door. Ei helped me stand up and she patted dirt off my uniform. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, I am- " I said and realized he grew short when I stood up. "emBWUAHAHA!/em" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I started laughing, unable to stop. He's a guy and he's that short! Is he in Elementary?!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""emHEY! /emI know I'm short but stop laughing already!" He yelled at me, very annoyed. He knew why I was laughing? And how is he not used to being called short? He should be! Anybody could mistake him as a grade schooler!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's going on?" Kageyama came outside and saw me. I finally stopped laughing, wiping the tears from my eyes. "A-Akiye! What are you doing here?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Oh crud./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Um. How do I explain this?" I said and turned to Ei. Where Ei was standing, nothing was there except thin air. Ei?! Ugh, dammit Ei! Ok, make something up quick. "I was thinking about using the gym to practice my basketball skills." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, we're sorry about that." Mr. Takeda apologized. "We are practicing right now. Nishinoya, you should be careful next time!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If only this girl wasn't in the way the ball was coming, then she wouldn't have gotten hurt!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Now, now." A boy with weird eyebrows spoke. "Why don't you play volleyball with us instead? Take it as a forgiving offer. What do you think?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sure!" I exclaimed. I would love to spike Kageyama's tosses! Althought I don't know how too. I was the last one to get in the gym when something rustled in the bushes. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Goodluck, Akiye!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""W-What the...? Ei, get out-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Akye, are you coming?" The guy with the weird eyebrows called./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh! Yes I am. Sorry!" I stepped in the gym./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Here, change into these." Mr. Takeda gave me a volleyball beginner sports clothes. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thanks."I thank him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When I came back from the bathroom, I saw they had already started. A classmate of mine, Asahi spiked the ball the weird-eyebrow guy tossed. I clapped and they all turned their heads my way. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So," I said. "How do I look?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Woah! You look fine!" The guy with the shaved head said. "Not as good as Shimizu though!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shimizu?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She's the club's manager." Mr. Takeda told me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah..I see." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You can be on Kageyama's team, they're short on team members since Tadashi is absent."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ok!" I felt like jumping up and down with joy because I get to be in Kageyama's team! I'm not that bad at volleyball but I don't know how to spike. I'm good at diving for the ball like the Libero still!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As I got on my position like Mr. Takeda advise, Asahi on the other team held the ball, about to jump serve it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm ready!" I shouted and got in ready position if the ball came to me. Asahi slapped the ball mid-air and it flew towards the genuine tall guy in our team. It bounced off his arm and rushed to my left arm! I lifted my right shoulder, slightly tilting my arms and pushed my legs up because they were bent. It glided up in the air, still in the same spot I was!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I got it!" Nishinoya slid on the floor, the ball falling down then hitting his hand as I fell on the ground, able to move out of the way. The rule in volleyball is that the same person that hit the ball once cannot hit the ball again. It's a good thing I didn't swing my arms again! /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh my god, such a long game!" I said and collapsed on the gym floor. It was already late. Since when was I having fun? /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You look so pretty today, Shimizu!" The shaved-head guy confessed to a pretty girl walking my way. S-She's so beautiful!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Here you go." She handed me a cold water bottle./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's cold too! Thank you!" I uttered. I may even turn lesbian at this point because of Shimizu's beauty!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Akiye," Kageyama called./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""emYES?!/em" I answered back automatically, way too loud. Oops. The third time he has said my name. I can just clean the whole gym floor in happiness!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're pretty good. You should join the girl's volleyball team." He complimented me! My heart is beating so loud I felt like I couldn't breathe right! /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thanks. Even though..." He didn't toss to me, only to that orange-haired guy.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What is it?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""N-Nothing!" I said, embarrassed. I almost said it out loud!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""By the way, have I introduced you to these guys?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nope." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""This first shorty," He pointed to the guy with the unusual hair. "is Nishinoya."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't call me short Kageyama! Get under my line of vision right now!" Nishinoya hollered at him. Ahaha, an imitation of Kageyama but a tiny different? /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The second shorty is called Hinata." Kageyama continued, patting the orange haired guy's head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nice to meet you! I'm Hinata!" Hinata introduced himself./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Wow, he doesn't mind being called a shorty? Maybe he got used to it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The coach is Mr Takeda and Ukai and that guy is Tsukishima."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What about me? You forgot about me!" The shave-headed guy shrieked at Kageyama./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""This is Tanaka and the other guy is Sugawara." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Oh, so the weird-eyebrow guy was Sugawara. Even though his eyebrows are weird he looks cute too. But no, I still like Kageyama. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You guys should get going." Mr. Takeda told us. "It's getting dark."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, my parents are going to kill me because it's my first time staying out this late." I explained to them and started to go out the door when I realized I was still wearing the sports clothes. "What about these?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You an keep them." Mr. Takeda said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Seriously? Thanks so much! I had fun together guys, well, see you tomorrow!" I called and closed the gym door. The wind blew leaves everywhere, dragging it on the ground. I hope I get to play another game with them!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Actually I did, only sometimes though. Not until when a few days later, I was eating lunch by myself at the school roof top when all of a sudden, Sugawara confessed to me that he liked me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You don't need to answer right now. I can wait for your answer tomorrow." He declared and walked away. When I took a glance at his face, I could clearly tell that he was embarrassed. My heart's thumping echoed in my ears and my face felt hot. Two minutes later, Nishinoya also revealed that he liked me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm sorry if t-this was sudden but tell me r-response tomorrow." He told me. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My god...He looks so cute..A shorty confessing to me..! After school meetings for the fall festival kept me in school for at least two hours. I went to get my schoolbag at my locker because the meeting was over and saw Hinata standing there. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey Akiye!" He waved at me. I could see that his face was glowing with red. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey, what is it?" I asked. While I grabbed my schoolbag, my hand accidentally brushed his hand. "Oh! Sorr-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"His face flushed even redder./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A-are you ok, Hinata?" I put my hand to his forehead to see if it was the cold that made him red. My hear beat suddenly increased. What is feeling?!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I-I like you! If you like me, don't tell me tomorrow!" He exclaimed and ran out the entrance doors. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""W-What the..." I tilted my head in confusion, my face turning a bittersweet color. I think he mean't "If you don't like me, then tell me tomorrow.". /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I checked my apartment mailbox to see if I got any mails and saw that there was a letter. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""From...?" I turned the letter back. "emT-T-TSUKISHIMA?!/em" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI'm going to go straight to the point. Akiye, I like you. Not as a friend or a volleyball player. Even if you think this is fake, then meet me at the park at 4'o clock. See you there./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After reading the letter, I now had four confessions from Kageyama's friends. I felt my heart flutter because I could tell it was Tsukishima's handwriting. How the heck did he know my address? And right when I was going to confess to Kageyama tomorrow? I should think about what they feel too. I don't want to be left guilty as the result of my choice. Think. emThink. /emWhy did my heart flutter when I read Tsukishima's confession letter? Why did my heartbeat increase when I touched Hinata's forehead? Why did I think Noshinoya was cute when he confessed to me? Why did my heart thump at Sugawara's confession? Why am I having feelings for all of them?! I just don't know anymore! Rolling on my bed back and forth, the one question I keep wondering are, "Which one should I chose? Which one...?"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


End file.
